


Falling in Love

by LadyinTime



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, F/M, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyinTime/pseuds/LadyinTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just a normal girl. Well, as normal as a girl could get while being raised in a family full of Devil hunters. She expected to get out of the family tradition of killing demons, she never expected to fall in love with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the thrill of the Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The story line is changing a little but the end result is going to be the same. Just bare with me.
> 
> Pairing: Sparda/Eva
> 
> Rating: T for now

She looked down at the creature rummaging through the trash. She couldn’t tell what it was looking for but she didn’t really care. Her mission was to kill the demon so that's what she intending to do.  
  
Eva stepped away from the ledge and clicked a brand new clip into her gun. She stood on top of a skyscraper, 16 stories, one of the tallest in the area. Or so she heard, she wasn’t from this part of town, her neighborhood was nicer.  
  
Moving back to lean over the edge she searched for the creature before taking aim. She didn’t expect to actually kill the demon in one shot but she hoped to do enough damage to slow it down. Placing her hand on the trigger, she pulled. She watched the bullet gain speed as it traveled down the length of the building, Eva silently prayed it met its mark.  
  
Jackpot.  
  
Excitement flooded through her veins at the accomplishment but she retained it. If the demon was still mobile she didn’t want it to see her. Her father had taken away her own guns as punishment for going on an "unauthorized" mission so she was left with a pitiful excuse for a gun. It was nothing like her own so she would probably be forced to use a sword she hated to use. It was her mother's sword. The same one that eventually killed her.  
  
Eva shook her head at her mother's memory and focused back on the creature who was no longer crying out in pain but growling in anger. She watched as the beast looked around for its assailant. Eva snickered at the sight, it looked like a lost animal. The demon froze, it must have heard her snicker. Demon hearing always ruins all of her fun. Her eyes remained glued to the demon before its head snapped up, its eyes meeting hers.  
  
Eva flinched at the terrorizing growl the creature made before heading to the building she was standing on top of. As quickly as the injured creature could move the creature dug its claws into the building to climb up the side.  
  
Once the creature reached the fourth story its appearance became more defined. It was big, black, and had slimy skin. Its stench was strong enough that it caused her head to ache and her stomach to churn. Eva hated slimy creatures with a passion. If its slime got onto you it was a bitch to get off.  
  
She quickly climbed on top of the ledge and repositioned her handgun. She had a total of 6 bullets left in the contraption so she would have to make these last. Taking aim at its head she pulled the trigger.  
  
 It missed.  
  
 Eva cursed her luck and took aim again. The second bullet hit its target but did little to slow it down. The devil groaned in pain but just kept climbing. Eva sighed at realizing what she would have to do. It would be fun but dangerous. More importantly she only had one shot at it. Grabbing her mothers sword from its sheath attached to her side and holstering her gun. She ran her hand across the sharp blade.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
Closing her eyes and counting to three, Eva dropped the blade before stepping off the building behind it. The creature was nearly half way up giving her just enough time to secure the blade between her feet and using her body as the momentum needed to speed the blade up. Eva upholstered her gun and use the last four bullets to slow the devil down. Eva continued to shoot and excitement built up. She didn’t make it a habit of jumping off of buildings but when she did she loved the feeling of air flowing through her blond tresses.    
  
Eva holstered the gun when her last bullet was released and held her breath as the demon became close enough for the blade to make contact. The devil cried in agony as the blade lodged in its head and the creatures claws pulled out of the building. With the blade in the falling creatures scull Eva flipped through the air to grab her sword but cursed when her hand missed the handle.  
  
Normally when Eva did something like jumping off of a building she would lodge the sword into the building she was falling from the stop herself from hitting the floor. With her blade to far out of reach she would have to used something else. Placing her feet on the stomach of the falling demon Eve braced for impact. She bent her legs and used her hands to dig into the slimy skin for balance.  
  
Eva's eyes slammed shut as the devils body hit the ground and a relieved sigh left her lips. Standing shakily from her position on the demon she climbed off and gave it a hard kick for good measure.  
  
"Damn devil."  
  
The creature was a pain in her ass and she didn’t appreciate it. She grimaced as the smell of the slime reminded her of the slime on her hands. A frown grew on her face as she tried to shake the gunk of but it wasn’t coming off. She groaned before kicking the demon one last time. Not only would her hands be a bitch to clean, but so would her favor boots.  
  
Moving to retrieve her sword from the devils skull she made her way to the neck of the creature and in one swift slash cut its head off. You can never be too careful with these creatures, her father always told her that.  
  
Putting her sword back in the sheath attached to her back she walked away from the creature and walked until reaching her destination. Seven blocks from where the devil lay decapitated was a bar. She walked into the bar with her head held high, ignoring the lewd looks she received from the drunks and made her way straight to the bathroom. After 15 minutes or scrubbing her hands the gunk finally came off. She exited the bathroom and walked to the bar. She sat on an unoccupied stool and waited for the bartender to make his way over to her.  
  
The bar was nearly empty, only one other person sat by the bar while a handful huddled around the pool table, all men. They stared at her as though they had never seen a lady before, a mixture of curiosity and lust. Eva was disgusted by the stares.  
  
The bartender finally made his way to her and placed the glass he was cleaning down and leaned over the mahogany counter. Eva could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Hey beautiful, whatchu' havin tonigh'."  
  
Eva held back a grimace at the man’s dialect and sent him a sweet smile. "Nothing on your menu, babe. I need to see your boss, can you go get him for me?"  
  
The man looked surprised for a moment before picking up his discarded glass and cleaning it again. "Now, wassa beauty like you want witha brute like that?"  
   
Eva resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Many times she would meet with a man to collect her pay and they would in turn mock her for her small frame and the fact that she was a woman. She hated when men assumed woman were delicate flowers. Sexist bastard. "I completed my job so I'm expecting to get paid for my efforts."  
  
The tender eyed Eva before shaking his head in disapproval,of her job choice probably, and moving away from her and into the back.  
  
While she waited for the boss to come out she pulled her phone from her pocket. 2 new text messages. The first from her best friend,  the second from her father. She clicked the first message open and laughed at the message.  
  
Shit girl, when you coming home? Your dad’s getting on my nerves.  
  
Her best friend was an interesting character. She was the type of girl who would kill first and ask questions later.  She had grown up in the hunters business with Eva so they were inseparable. Her mother was Eva's aunt and both of her parents died in the same mission that took her mother. Her dad took her in after that.  
  
Exiting the message she quickly opened her father's message.  
  
Don't die. Don't forget to get the money.  
  
Eva rolled her eyes. Her father sure was a caring man. Quickly sending a reply to them both, she quickly placed her phone in her leather jacket as a butch man dressed in a white business suit came out of the room the bartender disappeared behind. He walked around the bar to stand in front of her, a frown was settled on his face.  
  
Eva stood from her place at the bar to greet the man. She flashed him a smile, “You the man who's paying me?"  
  
Her smile nearly dropped as the man's frown grew. His eyes dropped down to her feet before slowly making their way up her frame and stopping at her breasts. Eva would have gawked at the action but she was used to it. Working in this business for 3 years, since she was 14,  would get you used to certain things.  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest to block his line of sight, she waited patiently for the man to snap out of his daze.  
  
"You took down the demon? Aren't you kind of... small, to be in this line of business? You should be doing something more productive with your life," the man placed an arm on the bar and leaned in close to Eva, "like having my babies."  
  
Eva nearly gagged. Dropping her smile, she slipped her gun out of its holster and rested it on the man's crotch.  It made her feel good to see the mans face go pale. Her eyes traced the room to see if anyone would stop her and was pleased that she was being ignored. The only one who noticed anything was the bartender who looked as though he was trying his best not to pee on himself. Eva scoffed to herself, now whose delicate?  
  
"I have a better idea. Either you give me my money, or I'll make sure you never have kids." Her smirk grew as she clicked the safety off. It didn't have any bullets but he didn't know that.    
  
The man looked at the bartender and stuttered as he told him to grab the suitcase. The bartender quickly ran into the other room only to return shortly after.  
  
Eva hummed as she clicked the safety on her gun back on and holstered it before reaching over the bar to take the suitcase from the tender. She placed the case on the bar to quickly look inside. Cash lined up in neat rows, that's how she liked it. Locking the suitcase up she headed for the door. "Well boys, it was fun. See you next time! "  
  
  
  



	2. Not a family, Not a home

Eva hummed to herself as she made it to the front door of her house, suitcase in hand. She hand’t called it a home since her mother left them. Her father changed when he lost his wife. He threw away the caring nurture a father should provide for his child and replaced it with a drill sergeant whose only mission in life is to train someone strong enough to handle any situations. Her mother died when she was ten. 

Making her way up the steps, she pulled out a small mirror from her pocket to make sure no cuts marked her face. Last time she came home with a cut on her temple her father upped her training in order to ensure she would never be harmed on a mission again. It was the worse few weeks of her life. Feeling satisfied about finding none, she slid the mirror in her pocket and opened the front door. 

The house she lived in was located in the richer part of town but the inside was different from those around. Once you opened the door you weren’t greeted with the sight of a living room fully equipped with a television and a sofa. Instead, the first thing your eyes saw was an oak wood desk sitting on wooden floors, always occupied by a little old lady with white hair, a round frame, and cat eyed glasses named Mandy. Eva hated this woman with a passion, she was the definition of the phrase, ‘bitter old woman.’ 

Eva smiled as she made her way over to the woman. The woman frowned in response. Mandy didn’t like Eva as much as Eva didn’t like her. Mandy had often complained to her father about Eva’s rebellious tendencies, often saying that one day Eva would get them all killed. Eva could understand the rebellion part, she never listened, but the killing part was a little far stretched. She would always do what she could to protect her loved ones, even Mandy. 

“Where’s my dad?” Eva swore she saw the woman’s eyes roll as she picked up the only phone on the desk and dialed a number. Eva placed the suitcase by her feet and leaned forward against the desk. 

“He’s not answering his office phone so he must be in his room.”

The one good thing about living in a nice neighborhood is a big house. The house was two stories big with a total of 5 rooms and 3 bathrooms. Out of the five rooms, the three upstairs were occupied as bedrooms the two downstairs substituted as offices. Her father had a bedroom to himself while Eva and her cousin, Sam, shared one. The other bedroom was occupied by another couple of teenagers who Eva didn’t really care for. It’s not that she didn’t like them, but she had no connection to them. They had not been hunters for as long as Eva had but they were always out killing stray demons for training. Their parents had been taken by demons to and they were living alone until her father found them and offered to train them. 

Her father was building a coven. Though only 5 people lived there, many other hunters came in and out of the house during all times of the day in order to check in with her father. Her father was the man in charge. 

Grabbing her suitcase, Eva saluted to the bitter old woman before making her way up the stairs. She was almost surprised the woman didn’t make any snide remarks behind her back. 

“Brat.”

Eva almost laughed, she spoke to soon. “Bitch.” She whispered under her breath as she ran up the steps and walked to stop in front of her fathers bedroom. 

Eva took a moment to run her fingers through her hair in attempt to maintain the tangle and brushed the dirt off of her cloths. Shrugging her shoulders at the dirt that stayed, Eva slowly knocked before opening the door. “Father? Are you busy?”

Her fathers voice flowed through the door in a stern “Come in.” before Eva made her way into the room. 

Her father was sitting on a chair in the corner of his room reading a newspaper. His hair was pepper colored and always neat, even if he went on a mission himself it always stayed in place. He was wearing his reading classes and Eva always saw him in a suit.

He didn’t even lift his head as Eva walked further into the room. She whistled to herself as she stood in front of her father, he normally looked over her before they talked about anything else. “I’m done with the mission.”

The graying man slowly lifted his gaze from the paper in his hands and surveyed his child. She was sloppy, a mess, but she had no visible wounds. Eva held her breath and waited for the verdict. Would her training be upped again?

Her father nodded before his gaze went back to the article he was looking at. Eva released her breath and sighed in relief, his silence was a positive answer. 

Turning on her heels, Eva made her way over to the queen size bed in the middle of his master bedroom. She turned her back to the bed before tossing the suitcase on the sheets and throwing herself backwards. She loved the feel of his mattress, it was so bouncy. 

“Get off of my bed, you’re dirty.”

Eva ground at the order and ignored it. Instead, she sat up straight and sat on the edge. 

“Any complications?”

“None, other than the fact that this piece of shit-“

“Language”

“Gun you gave me ran out of bullets, and it’s fire power isn’t as good. When do I get my own gun back?” Eva unholstered her gun and walked it over to her father. She waited impatiently as he reached his hand out and took it from her. 

He looked over it for a while before placing it on the counter next to his chair. “It was a prototype, you were simple testing it out. You’ll get your guns back when I feel you deserve them.”

This is the part that pissed Eva off. What kind of father would send his own daughter into a dangerous situation without any decent form of protection, just a prototype? If her mom was here it would have never happened. 

“And before you open your smart mouth, I’ve trained you to handle any situation.”

Eva bit her lip at that. Of course he trained her well but that’s besides the point. 

“Did you remember to get paid?”

Eva clenched her hands into fist to keep from yelling. Getting loud with him was the worst thing to do in any situation. In his mind, yelling at him means punishment, punishments were violent. 

“On the bed.”

She watched as her father turned the page of his newspaper before nodding his head towards the door. That was his way of telling her to get out. Eva straightened her back and lifted her head as she walked out of her fathers room, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Eva released a deep breath before making her way to her room, on the other side of the hall. He was such an asshole, Eva couldn’t wait to turn 18 and move out on her own. She vowed to leave the hunters life alone as soon as she could, meet a nice guy, settle down, have a family, and raise her kids to be normal children. They would never be treated as employees. 

Finally reaching her bedroom door, she pressed her ear against it and was disappointed to not hear anything on the other side. Sam must be outside doing God knows what at, Eva looked at her watch, 10 o’clock at night. Eva opened the door and went straight to her dresser. 

Her room was drastically smaller than her fathers and not as organized. Posters of Sam’s favorite singers lingered on the walls and bunk beds sat by the opposite wall. Eva’s dresser was placed by the window with their small television and Sam’s dresser was crammed into the walk in closet. Both girls were grateful they barely had any cloths. They had the smallest room in the house. 

Grabbing her pajamas and a change of undergarments, Eva left her room and made way for the bathroom. Entering without knocking, she was grateful it was unoccupied. She locked the bathroom door behind her and started the water, she would enjoy this shower. It was her favorite part of the day. 

 

_______

After washing and getting dressed, Eva slowly made her way into the kitchen to look for some food. The kitchen was downstairs so she was forced to see bitter old Mandy again but the thought of food made it worth it. She hadn’t eaten anything since earlier that day and her stomach was beginning to protest on it. Luckily her dad wasn’t there to hear it. He probably would have lectured her about doing work on an empty stomach. She rolled her eyes at the thought, she could handle herself. 

Eva smiled in delight as the opened up the oven to put a frozen pizza in. It wasn’t her favorite dish but it was enough to state her hunger. She pulled herself up on the counter and waited for the timer to ding. She was never good at cooking so hopefully this worked out okay. Last time she used the oven she almost started a fire because she accidentally placed a towel in with the food. 

“Bout time you get here.” 

Eva smiled at Sam as she walked into the kitchen. Eva hopped off of the counter she was sitting on as Sam gave her a hug. Eva figured this is what it would feel like to have a older sister. Someone who cares about you.

“How was your mission? What took you so long to get here? Your father was being an ass.”

Eva laughed at that, she had no doubt it was true. Her father was an ass all the time. “I had a little more trouble than I should have. The gun was a piece of crap so it was hard to shoot.”

Sam nodded her head in understanding before turning and noticing the pizza in the oven, “Well shit, you’re cooking something. I think it’s burning.”

“Crap!” Eva pushed Sam out the way as she reached for the off switch to the oven. Quickly, she grabbed the oven mite from its hook and grabbed the pan and dropped it on the stove. Luckily, Sam came just in time. The pizza looked fine. “Yes, my first dish is complete.”

Sam laughed in the back ground and Eva turned to glare. “Oh, put that look away. I’m so proud of you for making such a complicated dish.” 

Eva rolled her eyes at the sarcasm and grabbed two plates from the cabinet. Sam wouldn’t let her eat this pizza alone, Sam ate everything. 

Sitting down at the table, the two enjoyed the pizza in silence. Once the pizza was gone Sam leaned back in her seat, a smirk on her face. Eva knew that smirk all too well. It meant she had something planed, something that would get them both in trouble if they got caught. “What now? You already got my guns taken away.”

“How much do you know about demons?”

Eva tilted her head in confusion, “Enough to know that I should kill them on site.”

Sam nodded in agreement before leaning her elbows on the table and whispering so Eva was forced to do the same, “What about the legendary dark knight?”

Eva knew her eyes were sparkling with interest. It was her favorite tell, one her mother often told her as a child. Every hunter knew about him. He was infamous as a demon who could not be killed. “What about him?”

“Let’s see if we can find him, tonight”

For the first time in her life, Eva felt unsure. Even if she was sure about her capabilities as a hunter, she was unsure about her abilities in fighting a demon of his nature, even if he was as against his kind as the legend stated. “I don’t know.”

“You wimp, man up and come with me. We don’t have any missions tomorrow so we can just sneak out and sneak back in. No one will ever know.”

Eva placed her face in her hands and sighed. This is why she always got into trouble. Sam always tempted her with the most rebellious of acts. “Fine, I’m in. Let’s go upstairs so I can change and then we can go at midnight, lights out.”

_____

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
